vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VOCALOID3/@comment-37712315-20181216074309/@comment-53539-20181216113301
You can't go backwards, you can only go forwards. Except if you own the Cubase version of V5, you can load V5 vocals into a special 4.5 version. But its got limited viability now so... Your looking at getting basically the V4 editor or V5 at this point as your next step. One good news is it doesn't matter if you own V4 full version or either versions of V5, you can use Megpoid English.V5 has a lot of new functions but lacks plug-ins and XSY compared to V4. Your best bet is either; *sticking with either another XSY group Internet co Vocaloid who comes with the V4 editor or looking at the bilinguals. I suggest Una or Cul, because their vocal ranges are huge and cover most other Internet co., Ltd vocals ranges. *If you really want English and XSY, there are only 3 cases of English XSY and only Nana is worth investing in if your looking at XSY. Miku is pathetic and Luka is barely noticeable because its the same vocal just with a touch of softness. Plus the Nana vocal is more suited for a multitude of things and CFM isn't good at English still even with V4 English Miku's improvements. *If you want English but don't care for XSY, then Fukase and Nana were the best vocaloids for English and Japanese, while Diva and Songman for natives, followed by Dex and Daina, then Ruby. Ignore the crowd that rants and raves on how good CFM English is... English openingly admits it struggles. **Some notes, as good as Megpoid English was. it is one of the more buggier V3 English vocals and it holds it back. It was due an update, but it keeps getting postponed over other vocals. Internet co., Ltd hasn't published an update and its due one. I seriously would play the waiting game here and see if it gets released for V5. Even if you do buy the V3 vocal, the issue is then its got a small range because Megpoid herself has a V2 era vocal range. ** save Songman and Diva, everyone in V3 or V4 uses the buggy Yamaha English script except CFM. CFM used a special script that was house made and designed to work with the Japanese accent. **CFM basically didn't make the English V3/V4 range the same as the Japanese. CFM takes short cuts as well so... Eh... This is why they tend to be rated in the "only get if you really want it" group. You can do more with either Fukase, Yohioloid, Megpoid English and especially Nana V3 or V4. *Or getting V5. It comes with 4 vocals anyway so you get options. You sacrifice XSY and plug-ins, but you do get some other options and if your not going to be using XSY, you won't feel the difference at all. XSY is literally the only thing that holds people back jumping to V5, despite its bugs its overall a better engine then V4. I just wish it was 100% better to be more confident with saying "go for V5".